


We're Hell Raising

by CultureQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Humor, Dom/sub Undertones, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuck out here being a little shit as per usual, Johnny and Ten have the hots for each other but what else is new?, Just fighting in general that involves blood and stuff, M/M, Multi, NCT are all fighting each other, Poor Mark is trying to get by, Red Velvet being badasses will run rampant here, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Someone save Jaehyun, There's a lot happening so I'll probably add stuff later, Ummm...just sex stuff in general involved here, romantic and sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureQueen/pseuds/CultureQueen
Summary: Lee Donghyuck was an enigma, a force to be reckoned with if you will. Jaehyun knew better than to get involved but when has he ever actually listened to orders anyway? Taeyong was going to beat his ass or have him fired for this one later on. Either that or Mark will use the situation as blackmail."You know, it's probably better that we don't continue to meet like this Beautiful.""Says the person who's going to show up at my window later on."Death by a smart-ass with a cute ass? Sign him the fuck up.





	1. Prologue: It All Started With...

_ “Jaehyun, can you give me a location?” _

“Far left side of the ballroom. About 9 meters from the nearest exit. I’m going to try and make a quick escape.”

_ “Well hurry up. We don’t have much time before they detonate the bomb.” _

“Calm down Yong, I have this in the bag.”

_ “You won’t have it if you keep running your mouth” _ , Yuta said through his earpiece, locking eyes with Jaehyun from the other side of the room.

“Awwww come on Yuta, don’t be like that baby.”

_ “I’m not your baby Jung.” _

_ “Can both of you shut up and complete the mission so we can go home” _ , Mark hissed into their earpieces. 

“You just want to get back to playing Mario Kart.”

“...”

“As I suspected. Look, Mark, everything will be fine.” 

_ “Just don’t get too confident Jaehyun. There are a lot of lives at stake,” _ Taeyong said seriously. 

“Loud and clear Captain.” 

Jaehyun began taking long, confident strides to the bar, smiling sweetly at the bartender as he ordered a glass of champagne. 

“Are you seriously ordering a drink”, Yuta asked as he sidled up beside him. He politely asked for a scotch and frowned as Jaehyun took the champagne from the bartender. 

“Yep”, Jaehyun replied.

_ “Really dude” _ , Mark sighed over the speaker.

“Mark quit listening in on our conversation.”

_ “That’s literally my job!” _

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and shut off his earpiece. Yuta chuckled a little as he took a sip of his drink.

“I’m going to the rooms. I’ll turn my earpiece back on once I get there.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come”, Yuta asked.

“I’ll be fine. If I’m not back in 30 minutes, come find me so we can get the hell out of here.” 

“Only 30 minutes?”

“Trust me, this won’t take long at all.” 

Jaehyun saluted Yuta before making his way to the entrance of the ballroom. There were a lot of people at this event. A plethora of the most prominent leaders in Korea and other surrounding countries were here. There was bound to be trouble with so many famous figureheads in one space. 

“Good evening gentlemen”, he said to a pair of security personnel at the door, putting on his best smile. Both of the men were tall, one being closer to Jaehyun’s height, and they had a bit of an accent when they spoke. 

“You can’t leave the room sir”, said one of the men. He had a very deep voice, a complete opposite from the child-like features of his face. 

“Really now? Well, that’s a shame gentleman. I was hoping I could turn in early tonight; got a very important meeting in the morning you know.” The two men looked at each other before shaking their heads. 

“It’s a no go for me sir”, said the other man.

“Gentlemen, do you really want to deny me my God-given right to leave this dry event to be comforted by the warm embrace of my bed? A shame really.” Jaehyun held up a finger and pulled a checkbook and pen from the pocket inside of his suit jacket.

“How about, I pay both of you? Is 1,300,000 won okay?” 

“Sir, we can’t accept bribes…”

“2,500,000?”

The men’s eyebrows rose, comically so. Jaehyun had to resist the urge to laugh.

“Take the stairs furthest from the main hall. The other security personnel won’t be able to see you there.”

“Thanks, boys. That’s all I needed to know.” He began writing the checks and handed them off.

“I hope you have a wonderful evening gentlemen.” 

Jaehyun quickly left the ballroom and toed his way to the furthest stairway, trying not to draw attention to himself. He quietly opened the door and began taking the stairs two at a time to the twelfth floor. Most people would’ve been tired but he’s trained for this kind of physical activity for years. This was nothing to him. 

Once he reached his destination, he took off down the hallway, darting eyes searching for the room in question. He almost ran by and came to a complete (borderline painful) stop in front of the room. 

Taking an inactive credit card, Jaehyun made quick work of opening the door. His gun was drawn, ready to fire if anything were to happen. He slowly stepped inside and pointed the weapon around, making sure the room was clear. 

“Yuta? Mark, can you hear me”, he asked as he turned on his earpiece.

_ “Loud and clear.” _

_ “We can hear you from our end” _ , Mark said, establishing that Taeyong was also listening.

“Cool. I’m in the room now. No sign of anyone and it doesn’t look too suspicious.”

_ “Do you see a black briefcase anywhere?” _

“No. Just standard travel bags, some clothes are strewn over the couch, a few toiletries on the bed.”

_ “Are you sure you’re in the right room” _ , Yuta asked. 

“Yeah, it says room 127.”

“Who the hell are you”, came an annoyed voice. It was male, a bit higher pitched and nasally, but definitely a man. 

Jaehyun turned around and was faced with a man wrapped in a white silk robe and a headband pushing back his strawberry blonde hair, presumably to wash his face. The guy looked younger than Jaehyun, with full round cheeks, and a small face decorated with moles. He had pretty, red heart-shaped lips and big doe eyes that would’ve been cute if it weren’t for the fact that he was scowling at Jaehyun. 

“Who are you and why are you in my room”, the man asked. He looked down at Jaehyun’s right hand and saw his gun, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry sir. This was a complete misunderstanding. I just received the news that there was a security breach and this room was the first to come up.”

“Security breach? In this place? I would’ve heard about it by now.” 

“We’re in the process of warning other people. I think it would be beneficial for your safety if we removed you from the room.”  _ So I can get on with the mission. _

“And what if I don’t want to go,'' he replied, crossing his arms. 

“Sir, we really don’t have time for th-”

“You know, you’re a very handsome man.”

“I...what?”

The younger man giggled and began walking towards Jaehyun. His movements were graceful, precise, and his gorgeous tan legs went on for days. Jaehyun really had a thing for legs and this stranger’s legs were some of the best he’s seen. Long, smooth, and just the perfect amount of power and softness in them.

“I said, you’re very handsome.” He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and stared at him with those big, sultry eyes.

“I appreciate the compliment but I have a job I need to finish sir.” 

“Awwww, would it be too much to get a name from you, handsome stranger? I’d like to know what I’ll be screaming later on.” 

Never has Jaehyun met someone so forward in his life. This stranger was confident and sure of what he wanted. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing Jaehyun liked to see from people.

**_The first rule of thumb working as an agent: never give out your real name._ **

“Yoonoh.”

“Yoonoh”, the man said, stressing the first syllable. “I like it.”

“It’s only fair that I get a name from you in return beautiful”, Jaehyun replied, voice low. He was seriously turned on right now.

**_The second rule: try not to sleep with anyone during a mission if you can._ **

This wasn’t who he was looking for and he had a job to finish but Jaehyun was a man with needs and it’s been a while. A little quickie wouldn’t hurt.

“Haechan.” 

“Gorgeous.”

Haechan giggled and grinned when Jaehyun put his gun down and his hands on his hips.

“I like where this is going, Mr. Yoonoh.” 

Haechan lightly drummed his fingers against Jaehyun’s chest, admiring the work he put into the gym. 

_ “Jaehyun, did you find anything” _ , Yuta called through the earpiece. 

Jaehyun would’ve answered but he was very, very distracted at the moment. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Haechan’s body as he walked back to the bed and laid down in the middle. He let the robe rise up a little more on his body and flashed even more of his thighs. His smile was coy, eyes innocent, but the way he motioned for Jaehyun to come over was sinful. 

And who was Jaehyun to deny someone so beautiful? 

_ “Jaehyun you idiot, you better not be having sex right now” _ , Mark hissed. Jaehyun began removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie, wishing he could remove the earpiece as well. 

“Don’t keep me waiting handsome”, Haechan said, loosening his robe. The silky material fell open at his chest and slipped off of his shoulders. Jaehyun thought he was going to have a heart attack. Haechan giggled at the way Jaehyun’s ears began to turn red. 

“You’re so damn gorgeous”, Jaehyun whispered as he settled between long, tanned legs. He leaned in and started pressing kisses to Haechan’s neck, making the younger man sigh in pleasure.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely. Top five if I say so.”

“I’m flattered Mr. Yoonoh”, he replied, letting in a sharp breath as Jaehyun bit down on his skin.

_ “Jaehyun, seriously, what are you doing? Are you okay?” _

Jaehyun was too busy having his shirt removed and his stomach stroked to pay attention to Yuta.

_ “That’s it, I’m coming to get you.” _

“You know what I think Mr. Yoonoh”, Haechan asked, leaning up to press kisses on Jaehyun’s neck. 

“What?”

“For an agent, you’re pretty fucking stupid.”

Jaehyun didn’t have time to react to the fierce kick in his head, sending him to the ground. The hit caused the earpiece to make a ringing noise. 

“Fuck.”

“You almost did,” Haechan said, pointing a gun, Jaehyun’s gun, to his head. The older man ceased his attempt to stand up and put his hands near his ears. 

“So what...you’re gonna shoot me now?”

“No, I have no reason to kill you. It’s too messy and I paid too much for this room. I just think it’s laughable that you were about to have sex with me knowing that this place is brimming with security and an unknown threat. Didn’t they teach you that everyone can’t be trusted?” 

A phone ringing sounded in the room. Jaehyun’s eyes immediately went to the location of the noise: right there on the nightstand. 

“Answer”, Haechan called out, still holding the gun to Jaehyun’s head. 

_ “Are you done yet” _ , came a male voice. It was very laid back but the authority was still there. 

“I was done hours ago and decided to take a shower because you were too busy fucking your boyfriend to come and get me.”

_ “You didn’t wait that long.” _

“Yes I did and now some agent is in my room.”

_ “Wait, what? Do you need backup?” _

“No, I have a gun pointed to his head, I’ll be fine. Just have the detonation ready in 15 minutes and make sure Triple Threat has secured the space.”

_ “Who’s the leader here, you or me?” _

“You obviously but right now, I’m calling the shots. End call.” Haechan looked down at Jaehyun, shaking his head. 

“You know, if you were just some regular guy I’d totally be down for a roll in the sack. But it’s not exactly safe or smart to fuck my enemies, no matter how devastatingly sexy they are.” 

“I wouldn’t peg you to be the type to kick someone in the head and point a gun at them.” 

“A lot of people don’t and that’s how I succeed in life Mr. Yoonoh.”

Haechan bent down until he was level with Jaehyun’s face. He sat in Jaehyun’s lap and pouted, gently rubbing his thumb across the bruise developing on the side of Jaehyun’s face. He pulled the gun back a little to look Jaehyun up and down. 

“Ugh, you’re so damn cute. Such a waste.” 

For the third time that night, Jaehyun was caught off guard. This time, he was catching a gun handle to the head. 


	2. Chapter One: Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, it doesn’t matter because the guy ended up being an enemy agent.” 
> 
> “Yikes. Was he at least hot?”
> 
> “I...yeah, he was actually.”

“When I tell you to keep it in your pants, I mean literally keep it in your pants Jaehyun! You’re lucky no one died because that would’ve been our asses on the line!”

Jaehyun sat quietly, occasionally hissing as Doyoung treated the wound on his head. Taeyong had been yelling at him for the past 20 minutes and it didn’t seem like he’d let up anytime soon.

“Why don’t you go take a breather Tae? The last thing we need is you having a heart attack.” Doyoung motioned for Taeyong to leave the room, pleased when the older man listened. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of that.”

“Of course you aren’t. Our higher-ups aren’t pleased with you at all.” 

“Let me guess; Director Kwon wants to see me as soon as possible?”

“Right after I’ve cleared you actually.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. He wasn’t going to lie; he was also pretty pissed at himself. He fucked up the mission and didn’t even get laid in the process. It was a lose-lose situation. 

“You’ll be fine Jaehyun”, Doyoung said, putting the last few stitches near Jaehyun’s hairline. “Everything will be fine.” 

<•>

“I hope you understand why you’re here Agent Jung.” 

“I’m aware of the reasons why Director.”

“Good, then I hope you are prepared to see that there are consequences for your actions. We do not train our agents to be incompetent and insufficient in carrying out the work given to them. Your job was to prevent anything happening during the Summer Gala and you failed. We have people whose lives are at stake and enemies we need to stop. Your negligence to your team almost cost people their lives, Agent.”

Jaehyun fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Kwon Boah was a stickler for following orders and she set very high expectations for all of her agents. She saw a lot of potential in Jaehyun when he was starting as a trainee and trusted him enough to be placed in one of the most specialized and talented groups they had to offer.

“I’m very disappointed in you Jaehyun. Captain Lee and I have decided that we will be taking away your position as the Lead Field Agent until you’ve proven that you are capable of doing what is asked of you. 

“You’re doing what”, Jaehyun yelled in the boardroom. Jaehyun glared at Taeyong, becoming more annoyed with the blank stare he was giving Jaehyun. 

“We’re having you work as an assistant Field Specialist until further notice”, Director Kwon answered, unamused.

“Field Specialist? What good am I doing that?”

“Right now, that’s where you’ll be best suited considering the fact that you can’t listen to the orders given to you by your captain. You also have expertise in working outside of the base so it’s better than having you on desk duty.” 

“Director, I-”

“Enough Agent Jung.”

Jaehyun sat back in his seat, defeated. Once Director Kwon had her mind made up, there was nothing anyone could do to change it. She turned to a young man typing away at a laptop. 

“Change Agent Jung’s position in the system to Field Specialist Lee’s command group. Have Agent Nakamoto take on Agent Jung’s position until further notice.” 

Jaehyun wasn’t excited to be demoted to Field Specialist. An assistant at that. He wondered if this was karma for making fun of Mark’s job. Now he would be working  _ under _ him. 

“This meeting is adjourned. Try not to do anything stupid Agent Jung.” Jaehyun stood up and bowed before the people across the table. 

“Yes, Director.”

“You’re a talented young man and I hate seeing that go to waste. I hope you will do better from this point forward.”

“I won’t let anyone down again.”

“Good. Stick to that.” 

<•>

“You’re doing what now?”

“I’m working as your assistant.”

“There were many things I was expecting but that wasn’t one of them.”

Jaehyun looked over and raised an eyebrow at Mark. The younger man was sitting on the banister of their balcony, eating a bowl of watermelon. It wasn’t exactly safe but they’ve been in more dangerous situations. 

“And what were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. I for sure thought you would’ve been moved to another team. Or at least one that travels frequently.”

“Like Captain Kim’s team?”

“Yeah. Those guys are so lucky. They just finished a mission in Paris.”

“We’ll be going there soon.”

“I know. I just like traveling to different places you know?”

Mark bit into another cube of watermelon and looked out at the city. They had finished a mission in Canada a while ago, much to Mark’s excitement. He was one of the foreign agents that suffered frequent homesickness. Traveling helps absolve some of that for him. 

“Tell me what you need me to do”, Jaehyun said, breaking up the silence. 

“Listen in and provide help to field agents. Basically, keep everyone alive. You also need some training in the computer systems we work with but our IT Technician can help you with that.” 

“Interesting.” Jaehyun took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, much to Mark’s disdain.

“When are you quitting the cancer sticks?”

“When I’m not stressed out.”

“So never?” Mark shook his head and waved the traveling smoke away. “You need to get laid.”

“That’s what I was trying to do!”

“Jesus Christ, not on missions!”

Jaehyun waved him off and took a drag of the cigarette, blowing it away from Mark’s direction. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter because the guy ended up being an enemy agent.” 

“Yikes. Was he at least hot?”

“I...yeah, he was actually.”

“Then it’s not a total loss. Besides, you probably won’t even encounter the guy again.”

“Probably.”

<•>

  
  


“Look, I’m going to give you 60 seconds to tell me who the agents were at the gala.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything!”

Johnny rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. The man sitting across from him probably had better days: his lip was split, eyes blackened with the left one shut completely, and seven broken fingers. All courtesy of Ten.

“You're making this a lot harder than it has to be. You can give me, the nice guy, the information I need and I’ll let you live. You’ll have to start working for Lee Sooman’s daughters but at least you’ll still have your life.”

“And if I don’t tell you?”

“Then you’ll have the displeasure of one of my agents killing you.” The man laughed at Johnny, shaking his head.

“So you’re sending your guard bitches in to do the dirty work?”

“Can I please beat his ass”, Donghyuck asked from the other side of the room. Ten nodded, already preparing his knife. 

“Calm down you little demon.” Johnny frowned at Hyuck, letting him know he meant business. They still had to talk about what happened earlier. He walked towards the man and stood at his right side, bending down until he was level with the man’s face. 

“I don’t need them to do my dirty work for me. They happily volunteer and  _ enjoy _ doing it. They’re also very, very tired and your lack of cooperation is making us all agitated. I’m giving you one more chance here.”

“You may as well just kill me then because I have nothing to give you. I won’t give you anything,” the man sneered. 

“This is tragic really, it is.” Johnny motioned for Hyuck to come forward. 

“Try to go easy on him will you”, he said to the younger man. Hyuck smirked as he looked at the terrified individual in the seat. 

“What is he going to do to me?”

“Don’t worry about it,'' Ten said, taking Johnny’s hand and leading him out of the interrogation room. The man jumped when he noticed Hyuck sitting in his lap. 

“Did I scare you”, he asked.

“Korean Intelligence is going to find you all and end you.”

“So? Let them find me, I’ll get rid of their agents the same way I’ll get rid of you.” Hyuck wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and leaned in close to his ear. The position would’ve looked very intimate to an outsider but anyone who knew Hyuck was aware that he was just going to say a few words, make the guy flustered, and kill him. He was very dramatic in his approach. 

“Don’t you worry sweetheart”, Hyuck began, voice dripping with honey. “I’ll be gentle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know someone is probably confused so here we go:  
> *Captain Lee - Taeyong  
> *Field Specialist Lee - Mark  
> *Director Kwon - BoA (and yes I used the actual spelling of her name in this fic, fight me)  
> *Captain Kim - Namjoon (reference)  
> -Captains are obviously the leaders, Directors are their higher-ups, and agents are separated into different areas that best suit their talents. Jaehyun and Yuta are Field Agents so they do a lot of the fighting. Mark is a Field Specialist (think of him being an equivalent to Wade from Kim Possible or Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds). More positions will be introduced as we progress  
> -Also, Doyoung is a doctor so there's that  
> -Jaehyun gets demoted but he's gotta learn you know?  
> -for the record, Jaehyun does love Mark. He just treats him like most guys would treat a little brother.  
> -I do not condone smoking. It's gross, 10/10 do not do that. For this story, I pictured Jaehyun being a smoker so uh, yeah  
> -BTS traveling everywhere with no break reference (@BigHit pls give them a break)  
> -NCT going to Paris reference (@SM pls give them a break)  
> -Can you guess who Lee Sooman's daughters are?   
> -I wanted to give Hyuck a more sensual approach to his work. The kind that is hot but also kind of scares you a little. Ten will have the same approach but where Hyuck is more playful, Ten will be very straight to the point.   
> -The chapters will be getting longer. I'm mostly trying to get into a groove with this one.   
> -Comments are lit and greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter Two: How To Get In Trouble pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun perked up at the statement. Knowing what was going on meant an ongoing mission, one that required everyone to be on their A-game. He was hoping that…
> 
> “And no Agent Jung, that doesn’t mean you’re back on the field.”
> 
> ...never mind.

“Pampas, what does my schedule look like for today?”

_ “You have a meeting with Ms. Bae at 10:00 AM and Yukhei is requesting to have lunch with you at 12:30 PM.” _

“Send a message to rain check that lunch, I have shooting practice during that time.”

_ “Yes, sir.” _

Donghyuck’s bare feet made contact with the hardwood floor and quietly led his body towards the kitchen. Careful fingers reached for a wine glass and a bottle of Dugyeonju, gently opening and pouring the drink. 

_ “Would you like to hear some music sir” _ , Pampas requested. 

“I would actually. I’m feeling something upbeat today.”

_ “Would you care to listen to Joan Jett? She’s on your current rotation.” _

“I would love to, thank you.”

_ “You’re welcome.” _

The loud rock music began to reverberate through the apartment, bringing even more life to it. The man began to rhythmically move his hips to the beat, wine glass in one hand and a watering can in another. He watered the plants throughout his home and on the small balcony overlooking the city, casually sipping on wine. 

It was a beautiful, stress-free morning. Donghyuck took this time to ground himself and relax, seeing as missions could become mentally and physically taxing. This little routine was calming. 

His usually quiet thoughts went back to cat-like eyes, pale muscular body, and a pretty white smile. He’s thought about looking the guy up; doing some research on the agent that broke into his hotel room. If he was trying to counteract Hyuck’s mission from the other night, then he had to be an agent of the state. It was something that Hyuck was dying to look into.

“Pampas, can you do a brief search on men in Seoul named Yoonoh?”

_ “Yes, sir. Do you have a distance preference?” _

“Within 30 miles of here if you will.”

A holographic screen manifested in Hyuck’s living room where he sat and watched as the faces of many men filtered through. None of them looked like the stranger from a few nights ago.

_ “Are any of these men to your liking?”  _

“None of them are who I’m looking for. Do you think it’s possible for you to breach the Korean Intelligence staffing system?”

_ “My system isn’t well equipped for that kind of diagnostic. You may have to rely on Bermuda for that.” _

“That means going on base and requesting her. Johnny would start questioning me.”

_ “Is it possible to gain clearance through the Red Sisters?” _

“My only chance of that is Yeri. But that also means telling her what’s going on.”

_ “I’m not entirely sure what you are looking for sir but based on what you’re asking, I’m gaining the feeling that this has to do with a man. Perhaps someone taboo?” _

“He’s just a stranger that happened to be an enemy is all.” A very handsome, well-built, deep-voiced stranger.

_ “Sir, your heart rate has increased and your body temperature is rising. Do you have a sexual attraction to this man?” _

“That is not what’s important right now!”

If Donghyuck didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn that he heard the AI laughing at him. 

_ “Just an inquiry. I would strongly suggest going to Ms. Kim to request use of Bermuda. Her father did gift you the AI after all.”  _

Hyuck took another sip of his wine and glanced at the screen in front of him. His curiosity was piqued and this was going to be on his mind for a long time. Something told him the Summer Gala wouldn’t be the last time he saw Mr. Yoonoh.

“Pampas, call Kim Yerim.”

⛓⛓⛓

“You’re going to want to use the incognito function for domestic affairs. International missions are so widespread that it wouldn’t matter because of how much surface area we’re covering if that makes sense.”

Jaehyun stared at the young IT technician with a raised eyebrow and a blank face. Lee Jeno was incredibly intelligent and one of KI’s most advanced IT specialists under 21. As nice as the guy was, he made Jaehyun feel like a dumbass and Mark standing there watching didn’t make him feel better. 

“None of this makes sense.”

“Okay look at it this way: if you’re breaking the law here, you’d want to do it as secretly as possible right”, Mark asked.

“Yeah.”

“And say you broke the law here but you hightailed it to Italy or something. It would be harder for police to find you because you’ve gone international.” 

“...”

“Just use the damn incognito function for domestic missions.” 

“And don’t forget to continuously engage with and check up on Field Agents”, Jeno said as he handed Jaehyun a black bag. He opened it and pulled out a silver headset. 

“Their lives, and on some level ours too, are in the hands of Field Specialists.” 

Jaehyun moved the headset around in his hands, inspecting the gadget. It was definitely an improvement from what people used many, many years ago. His biggest issue was that it wasn’t like his tiny, discreet earpiece. 

“I know I’ll take some getting used to but, soon it’ll become second nature like the earpiece”, Jeno said, putting a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“I just hope I’ll be of some use. You guys have trained years for this.”

“And we’re training you now. You’ll be fine.”

A young woman ran into Mark and Jeno’s office, making the door slam against the wall. She was breathing hard and the grasp she had on her white lab coat looked almost painful.

“Woah, is everything alright Mina”, Mark asked as jumped up to aid the young woman. She rapidly shook her head and pointed outside the door.

“Massive...security breach...we need you in the lab now.”

Jeno wasted no time leaving, Mark and Mina following close behind. Jaehyun didn’t register the severity of the issue until a larger group of engineers and technicians flooded down the hall towards the main lab. He ran out of the office with the throng of people who stopped to look at an angry red holographic screen. 

“What’s going on,” someone asked from the other side of the room. 

“I’m trying to figure that out now”, Jeno replied, rapidly typing.

The screen suddenly went black, prompting whispers of confusion, before all of the lights shut off. People began to scream and ran to the exits, finding the doors sealed shut.

“Everyone, calm down,'' Mark yelled, to no avail. Growing agitated, Jaehyun pulled his gun out and shot three rounds in the ceiling, stopping the commotion.

“All of you shut the fuck up and listen to Mark!”

The screams finally ceased. Jaehyun sighed deeply and put his gun away, wondering why he was placed with these people as his punishment. He couldn’t handle the level of panic that they all produced. 

“Uh, thanks Jaehyun.” Mark stared in Jaehyun’s general direction, a feat proved to be difficult in the darkness of the lab. He cupped his mouth and began to speak, hoping to calm the group of frightened engineers and technicians. 

“I know you guys are worried. Trust me, I am too. But we’re going to find a way to fix this! We will figure something out”, he yelled out.

“Kind of hard to take you seriously when we can’t see you man”, someone replied.

“Are we really going to be stuck in here”, another person asked. 

“We’re going to fix it,'' Mark said anxiously.

Mark was one more explanation away from a panic attack when the lights began to flicker on, bringing life back to the lab. Holograms manifested once again, this time, showing screens filled with different names. 

“What the hell”, Jeno said quietly.

Everyone started reading the names on the screen. With every passing character, all mouths began to open.

“Someone hacked into our Safe House system”, Mina said as she hurriedly typed out a code onto the main computer. Each attempt resulted in an  **ACCESS DENIED** message. 

“What does that mean”, Jaehyun asked. His brows furrowed even more when the younger woman turned to look him worriedly, glancing between his and Mark’s faces. 

“Someone has all of the personal information of families and figureheads under our protection. These people,” she began, gesturing to the names on the screen, “are all targets now.” 

“What can we do?”

“I’m not sure. But if we don’t do something quickly, not only will they be in trouble, but we will as well.”

<•>

“What do you mean ‘a security breach’”, Director Kwon asked, pacing back and forth. Her calculated steps made everyone in the room uneasy.

“Kang Mina, one of our Data Analysts, found a disruption in our Safe House security system. Someone hacked the server and obtained the information of over 50 people,” Mark said. His voice was steady but Jaehyun could tell that he was on edge by the way he fiddled with his hands. 

“I thought the system was created to withstand such a massive breach, Mr. Lee.”

“It was. We created the system to fully withstand something of this caliber but...it seems like someone found a way around it.”

“I suppose that means our agents could be in danger as well?”

“I’m afraid so Director.”

The older woman sighed and pinched the space between her eyes, mumbling curse words to herself. She turned to Taeyong with tired eyes. 

“Get in contact with Namjoon and Jaebeom’s teams. I need them back within our borders before tomorrow morning.” 

“What about our foreign missions?”

“Let the US and Canadian governments handle them. I am not putting my agents in harm's way until we have this figured out. In the meantime Captain Lee, I need you to get your team together.”

Jaehyun perked up at the statement. Knowing what was going on meant an ongoing mission, one that required everyone to be on their A-game. He was hoping that…

“And no Agent Jung, that doesn’t mean you’re back on the field.”

...never mind.

“We’ll prepare a pre-mission briefing tomorrow morning at 5:00 AM sharp. Get plenty of rest tonight gentlemen; you’re going to need it.”

  
  


⛓⛓⛓

“Absolutely not.”

“And why not?”

Donghyuck stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the older woman. She turned around and squinted her eyes at him, drawing her lips in a tight line.

“Because I said so Hyuck. Don’t question me any further if you know what’s good for you.”

“Need I remind you that your dad was the one to gift Bermuda to me.”

“Yes, for high-risk missions Hyuck, not your own personal gain. Besides, my sisters would kill me and using her right now would be too dangerous.”

“Did one of the lab techs interfere with her weapons system?”

“No, our computers and security systems have been hacked.” 

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, shocked at the revelation.

“We’ve been breached?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Luckily none of our personal information got out. And my sources have told me that we aren’t the only ones who’ve been hit.”

“Do tell.”

“Korean Intelligence is fucked. Royally fucked. All of the information for many of the high profile figureheads and families they’ve been protecting got out. Their broken security system means your job just got a lot easier.” 

“Is Johnny aware?”

“Yep. Seulgi wants you all ready to take out the Ryu couple tonight.” 

They walked into the large conference room, fashionably late as per usual. Johnny and Ten were patiently waiting for Hyuck to take his seat between them. Yeri pointedly ignored the looks of annoyance her older sisters were giving her.

“Would it kill you to be on time”, Sooyoung asked as the younger woman sat down. 

“A pressing issue required my attention.”

“Nothing is more important than what we have going on right now. We still need to brief Donghyuck on the mission.”

“Already done. Let’s move on.”

“Can you give us your proposed plan of action Johnny? Preferably before I strangle them,” Juhyun said, interrupting the younger women. 

“We’re heading off to Busan tonight to set up a post. Renjun will be flying in with the rest of the team later on today. Mr. Ryu is hosting a dinner party tonight so our plan is to have Hyuck and Triple Threat pose as wait staff.”

“How many expected guests?”

“An estimated 30 people based on Yukhei’s intel.” 

“And the children?”

“Last we checked they were studying abroad in Germany.” Juhyun nodded and turned to raise a holographic screen in front of her.

“Good. In the event that they are at home, no harm will come to them. Our only targets are the parents.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“They are the first of many people that have a connection to my father’s death. It is pertinent that you don’t fail because this sets the tone for the rest of your targets. I want a message sent out to everyone that they need to watch their backs. Are we clear?”

Donghyuck, Johnny, and Ten stood and bowed before the women in front of them. 

“We understand the implications of our mission Ms. Bae,'' Johnny replied.

“Good. I’m counting on you, Mr. Seo.” She turned to Yeri and tipped her head in Hyuck’s direction.

“Have our AI Specialist hand control of Bermuda over to Donghyuck. He’s going to need her.”

Hyuck raised his eyebrows and bit back the desire to stick his tongue out at Yeri, who shook her head at him. 

“Use her wisely Hyuck”, Yeri said.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -first things first, let's get into some technology. Different types of Artificial Intelligence will be used throughout this fic. However, there are two prominent AI's you must know.   
> *Pampas: I got the name from a type of grass (you know because Nctzens are grass?). It is often ornamental and used as a part of floral decorations in the home and is also known to shelter different types of animals. Because of this, I gave the name Pampas to Hyuck's home AI. She is something like a mother figure to him except she's a computer system that helps him out with stuff.   
> *Bermuda: Hyuck's mission AI and another type of grass (a few things will be named after grass so uh, yeah). I chose this grass in particular because it is known in many places to be an invasive type of grass (likened to a weed) that is highly aggressive, difficult to kill off with pesticides, as well as sometimes being referred to as the "devil grass" (you will soon find out why I chose this particular type of grass for these reasons). It has been known to be incredibly difficult to control and recovers quickly from damage (hence why here Hyuck has to get permission to use this AI).   
> -Red Sisters = Red Velvet (obviously). They will mostly be referred to as "the Reds" throughout this fic. There is a reason why they receive this name. I am also aware that the girls each have different last names but a common parentage (the reasoning for that will be revealed in later chapters).   
> -Mark is nerd squad supreme leader and I'm excited to write him that way because I feel like there needs to be more nerd Mark.   
> -and no, Jaehyun will not be a total dumbass in this fic. He plays to his strengths and is aware of what he is knowledgable in.   
> -Casual insertion of BTS and GOT7 as agents   
> -And yeah, everyone is pretty much fucked  
> -Jaehyun and Hyuck will meet again and the fuckery of this entire story will really ensue   
> -Leave a comment and/or yell at me on Twitter (@BreadAndQueso)


	4. Chapter Three: Crazy Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I blame my dad for this”, Yeri said, interrupting the banter as she walked into the large garage where the agent vehicles resided. “I swear, he spoiled you more than me.”
> 
> “That’s because I’m one of your best,” Hyuck replied, smirking as he leaned against one of the motorcycles.

“So you’re just going to continue ignoring me?” 

“I’m sorry but did you hear anything Mark?”

Mark raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he prepared a bag of gadgets for the team, mumbling about how Jaehyun needed to grow up.

“Agent Jung, I need you to cooperate with me here. We can’t go into this mission without you listening to basic commands”, Taeyong said.

“Firstly, we aren’t in the field so you can use my first name Tae. Secondly, I don’t have anything to say since I fucking lost my position because of you!”

“That’s because you couldn't resist the chance to put your dick in something”, Yuta retorted.

“No one fucking asked you.”

“And no one wants to hear you whine.”

“And I don’t want to go anywhere with you guys arguing”, Mark snapped. “Jesus Christ, you’re all being so stupid.”

The men quieted down, awkwardly looking away from each other. Mark wasn’t one to get angry, usually remaining the most chill of anyone else on the team. Obviously, he had enough of the bickering. 

“Can someone tell Jeno and the others that we need to start checking our transportation? Dr. Qian is requesting it.” 

Yuta nodded and left the room to get the rest of their team prepared. Mark was still angrily putting things away, rushing to leave the negative energy coming from the older men in the room. 

“Mark”, Taeyong began.

“Just leave me alone. I’ll see you guys tomorrow for the briefing”, he replied as he slung a bag over his shoulder and stomped out of the room. Jaehyun and Taeyong watched him leave, both wearing equal expressions of worry on their faces. 

“I understand you’re angry with me Jaehyun. However, you are still a part of this team and if we’re going to function properly we need to set our arguments aside and think about how we’re affecting everyone else.” Jaehyun glanced at the older man and nodded. 

“Just know I’m only doing this for Mark” he replied before leaving the room. Taeyong sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling.

“Please let this mission go smoothly.” 

<•>

“Oh my babies, how I’ve missed you”, Hyuck yelled as he lovingly touched the motorcycles. They were lined up in a neat row, each of them black with different colored single stripes on each of their sides. 

“There is no way one person needs ten of these things. Especially when you’re just going to take the all black one anyway”, Renjun said, crossing his arms. 

“Uh, yes I do. I like to have one for every occasion. And besides, I reserve the black one for missions only. Helps me blend in you know.”

“Yeah because otherwise, you’d be dead.”

“Exactly.”

“I blame my dad for this”, Yeri said, interrupting the banter as she walked into the large garage where the agent vehicles resided. “I swear, he spoiled you more than me.”

“That’s because I’m one of your best,” Hyuck replied, smirking as he leaned against one of the motorcycles.

“That you are.”

“Don’t get too cocky kid. We still have to actually leave the facility," Johnny said as he walked in, Ten in tow. 

“What are we doing, having a meeting here”, Hyuck asked. 

“Actually, yes. Taeil is uncovering new toys for us. Something faster for me and the Mr.”, Ten replied as he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s middle. The older man held him close and kissed the top of his head. 

“Ew, take that somewhere else.”

“You know, being in a relationship is a very beautiful and rewarding experience Hyuck.”

“One that I have no desire to be a part of so if you excuse me, I’ll be acquiring my AI now.” He walked past the group, popping a stick of gum in his mouth. 

“You’re not going to stick around to see the new car”, Renjun called out.

“Nope”, Hyuck said, not bothering to turn around once. 

The underground facility of the Velvet Manor’s long and intensely lit halls was unnerving, but for Hyuck it was like a second home, has been since he was a child. He grew up in these walls, trained in them, became the face of a new generation of deadly spies. 

His parents would be proud. 

Hyuck hasn’t seen them in two years, not since they left for a long-term mission somewhere in South America. The only form of communication he’s received were handwritten letters, scented with his mother’s honeysuckle perfume. He missed it. 

Another person he missed was the incomparable Mr. Lee Sooman. Father, underground kingpin, and a man with power. His death was a shock to everyone and the main motivation for Joohyun to assemble widespread missions to eliminate the people involved.

His death broke Hyuck’s heart. The man was like a second father to him. He was the one to gift Hyuck with his code name, due to his bright and cheery nature outside of the trained fighter he‘d become. 

A damn shame it was. A damn shame indeed. 

⛓⛓⛓

“What the hell do you mean ‘we have to leave tonight’?”

“An unknown organization is planning to assassinate the Ryu family at their dinner party tonight.”

“And how do you know this?”

“It’s literally a part of my job to keep watch of external forces that work against us.”

The look on Taeyong’s face was weary and Jaehyun could see the years of stress catch up with him. Sicheng’s announcement put everyone on edge, especially with the thought that they weren’t prepared for this mission at all. 

“What are we going to do”, Mark asked.

“We have to go without any briefing. It’s essentially a blind mission.” 

“So we’re just going to show up at some fancy house in Busan with no idea who we’re up against”, Jaehyun questioned. 

“That’s all we can do”, Director Kwon answered. “I’ll have to have Dr. Kim and emergency air support on call in case things get out of hand. That also means you need to be very careful with who you’re dealing with tonight. Mr. Dong, is there any intel on the assassins?”

“None whatsoever. As I've stated, our agents will be entering this with a blind eye.” 

The director sighed and muttered a curse under her breath. The last thing she wanted to do was send in her agents to a mission that puts them in imminent danger. She pulled up and holographic screen and began searching through different files.

“I need the Field Specialists to start preparing the jets. You’re all flying out to Busan in the next hour. I’ll have backup on standby.”

“I’ll handle it”, Jeno said, standing up to leave.

“Have Jungwoo fly us out Jeno. He can get us there faster.”

“Yes, Captain," Jeno replied, giving Taeyong a thumbs up.

“Gentlemen”, Director Kwon began. “I want you all back in one piece. Understand?” 

Everyone in the room nodded except Jaehyun. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, like something big was going to happen. Whatever it was, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

He just hoped this all goes well. 

  
  


<•>

_ “Hyuck, are you in position” _ , Johnny asked over the earpiece. Donghyuck slinked around an elderly couple, carefully holding a tray filled with glasses of wine. 

“If by ‘position’ you mean walking around in this monkey suit then yes, yes I am.”

_ “Quit complaining about the outfit and find an opportunity to plant the Lantana spheres.”  _

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

Hyuck looked to the other side of the room and made eye contact with Yukhei, slightly nodding to the older man. 

“Renjun, what’s it look like out there,'' he asked.

_ “So far, so good. I’m actually getting kind of bored just sitting up here.” _

_ “Just don’t move out of position. You need to be ready in case either of them escapes the house”, _ Ten said through his headset. 

_ “Why don’t you focus on keeping us from dying? Or better yet, go suck Johnny’s dick.” _

_ “Already have, stay focused.” _

“I’m going to throw up and quit if you two don’t shut up”, Hyuck said, disgusted by the turn of conversation.

_ “I don’t want to hear anything from someone who hasn’t had sex in God knows how long.” _

“I will have you know…”

_ “I don’t count Hyuck” _ , Yukhei replied, deep voice reverberating through Hyuck’s earpiece. 

_ “Wait, what?” _

“Renjun, don’t ask.”

_ “Oh we are definitely talking about this later” _ , Johnny said, cackling.

_ “Uh, guys” _ , Ten began.  _ “I think we have a problem.”  _

“What problem”, Hyuck hissed. A woman raised her eyebrows and gave him a look as she waited for him to hand her a glass of wine. He smiled sheepishly and blushed, knowing that probably thought he was talking to himself.

_ “I’m receiving messages from air support. Apparently, there’s an unidentified jet moving in this direction.” _

“So...what does that have to do with us?”

From his place on a neighboring roof, Renjun looked into the sky and saw the logo for the jet. He slowly stood up, eyes widening.

“That’s no regular jet. KI is sending in agents.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”, Hyuck replied. “Yukhei, start setting up the spheres now.”

_ “On it.” _

“Renjun, get ready to start shooting. I have a feeling they’ll have an arsenal of people ready to storm in,” Johnny said seriously. He stood by Ten, face set in a scowl. He was hoping this would go smoothly, that no one would need to fight. Clearly, the universe had other plans.

_ “Are you ready Hyuck” _ , he asked.

“Why of course Papa Bear.”

Hyuck dropped the tray of drinks onto the ground, sending shards of glass and copious amounts of wine across different areas of the room. Startled noises sounded from a few women at the disruption.

“Are you out of your mind”, an older man with greying hair asked from behind. Hyuck turned and came face to face with his main target of the night, smiling brightly.

“How nice it is to finally meet you, Mr. Ryu.”

“I don’t know who you are but I’ll be getting in contact with your employer tomorrow. Do you realize how much money you destroyed just now?”

Hyuck rolled his eyes and reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a gun. He shot one round in the air, resulting in screams and cowering dinner guests. Yukhei walked up beside him, carefully circling the area as he pointed a Daewoo K2 at the group. Mr. Ryu backed away, fear beginning to form in his eyes.

“Wh-what...what are you…”

“Shut up and get down old man.” Hyuck turned around and put his hand against his ear. 

“Send in the other three.”

_ “On it”, _ Ten replied. 

Two young men crashed through the large bay window in the main dining hall, both holding assault rifles similar to Yukhei’s. One of them was a little on the shorter side, with a sweet face that didn’t quite match the current situation. Another had beautiful, thick eyebrows and the last was the tallest of the three, sporting strong facial features.

“Start surrounding the capitalists. Find his wife, I know she hiding around here somewhere”, Hyuck directed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you, my Little Dragon.” The young man with the eyebrows turned and frowned at Hyuck.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

“Look, I don’t know who you are but please, don’t hurt anyone. Is it money you want? I can give you that. Just please,” Mr. Ryu cried. Hyuck raised an eyebrow and squatted to the man’s level, shaking his head at the crying man sitting on the ground.

“I don’t want money, I have enough of that already. I’m here to relay a message, make an example of you if you will. I’m sure you remember one Mr. Lee Sooman?”

The older man glanced up at Hyuck with a hint of recognition and a greater sense of fear in his eyes. 

“Yeah, I figured you react that way. His daughters sent me and a few colleagues here on the tragically dead Mr. Lee’s behalf.”

The tall man from earlier walked in, bringing a back a woman who was kicking and screeching.

“Who are you? Let me go, I demand it!”

“Mrs. Ryu, nice of you to join us. Take a place beside your husband and keep your mouth shut.”

She was thrown beside her husband, whimpering a small prayer. 

“That’s not going to save you now. Especially not after what you did.”

“We didn’t actually kill him”, Mr. Ryu exclaimed.

“No, no you didn’t. But you were still an accessory to the crime, were you not?” Hyuck smirked as the man shut his mouth.

“Sad, sad times we’re in,'' he said as he stood up and pointed his gun. “I give you my regards.” 

Just as he was ready to shoot, a slew of people in red and white outfits flooded the house, each of them carrying weapons. The guests began to disperse, screaming and causing a commotion. Hyuck cursed and brought his wrist up to his mouth and yelled into a watch-like device.

“Bermuda, set them off!”

_ “About time you put me to use” _ , a voice answered. It sounded young, almost akin to a bubbly teenage girl. 

At his command, the silver spheres Yukhei set up throughout the area opened and released a cloudy, yellow-ish gas into the air. Hyuck’s team quickly slipped on black masks that hugged their mouths and noses. They watched as people began to cough, some so severely that they were throwing up. Many of them passed out, bodies lifeless as blood trickled out of their noses. 

“Hyuck, get the hell out of there now,'' Johnny yelled. “You know that gas will fuck up your eyes!”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock! Damn it Bermuda, give me a shield!”

“ _ Oooo, I love a good shield. Let’s make it electric” _ , the AI said cheerfully. 

The wall of red manifested from Hyuck’s watch, growing as his partners took a spot beside him, shooting at the agents coming in. 

“Who the hell are these guys” Yukhei yelled. 

_ “They’re KI agents”, _ Renjun answered over the earpiece, sounding breathless.

_ “What the hell is going on on your end” _ , Ten yelled.

_ “They’re trying to kill me too!” _

“I don’t have time for this”, Hyuck said through gritted teeth as he pointed his gun back at the couple.

“You’re going to pay for this one way or another you demonic brat”, Mr. Ryu spat.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in hell then”, Hyuck replied as he killed them, not bothering in allowing them to speak further.

_ “Jesus Christ, do you have to be so dramatic Hyuck” _ , Johnny asked, sighing.

“The job is done, get over it.”

_ “Good, now get the hell out of there and help Renjun” _ , Ten said. He sounded stressed, and rightfully so. Renjun was like a little brother to him. 

“Let’s move out”, Hyuck yelled, ripping himself out of his ‘work’ attire. Yukhei and the others followed suit, each revealing jet black stealth uniforms. Hyuck took no time in running out of the house, pulling out another gun and shooting at his assailants. 

“Go help the others,'' he yelled. The other men didn’t argue with him. Hyuck could handle himself and he always got the job done alone.

“Bermuda my darling, why don’t we show them how it’s done?”

_ “With pleasure.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jaehyun still being salty? Check. Taeyong being done? Double check. Mark wanting to throw something? Someone get him out of the mess.   
> -Hyuck has motorcycles, you guys. Does that make him next level yet?  
> -Ten and Johnny are like the Mr. and Mrs. Smith of this fic minus the trying to kill each other part.  
> -Hyuck and relationships? Stay tuned...  
> -Velvet Manor? The Reds? Red Velvet owns this shit everyone.  
> -Basically, Hyuck trained to be a deadly spy as a kid and his parents have connections to this organization as well and no, they aren't going to be dead or anything. We will meet them later in the fic.  
> -Lee Sooman is RV's dad. Let's take that and run with it.  
> -From the first upload, you read that Hyuck used the name Haechan instead of giving Jaehyun his real name. IRL Lee Sooman gave Hyuck the name Haechan as a stage name so I incorporated that in here.   
> -Will our good guys ever catch a break?   
> -Hyuck being a smartass while on a mission? Check.   
> -The Lantana Sphere is named after the plant of the same name (the Lantana specifically). This plant when ingested is known to contain a toxin that can cause liver problems. Symptoms like depression, vomiting, fatigue, and liver failure are possible after ingestion can also occur so I used this as the basis for the gas (although on a more extreme level to fit the story).   
> -Renjun is a sniper and that's why he's on the roof of another home  
> -A Daewoo K2 is an assault rifle that was made in South Korea  
> -Brownies if you know who the three spies of Hyuck's team are. They will be formally introduced later.  
> -A lot of this dialogue is based on communication that isn't face-to-face so I'm hoping that I differentiated that from an actual real-time conversation. A specific POV will be in normal font.   
> -Ahhh, Bermuda, our equally as devilish as her handler AI  
> -Is Hyuck a bad bitch? Yes, he's a bad bitch.  
> -The next chapter will be like this except the fighting will be from Jaehyun's POV. It is from there that he will meet with Hyuck again. And they'll fight and flirt at the same time because why not  
> -Leave a comment. Yell at me on Twitter. You know what to do.


	5. Chapter Four: How To Get In Trouble pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was arguably stupid, what with his lack of proper gear and weaponry. But his team was in danger and he wasn’t going to sit and listen to them possibly die over a headset. 
> 
> He was awful about following the rules but sometimes they were meant to be broken.

“Do you have a lock on our location?” 

“We should be at the Ryu residence in about five minutes, sir.”

“Good.” 

Taeyong adjusted the strap on his gun, making sure it was held firmly against his back. He didn’t want it getting in the way of the parachute he had to put on. 

“How many do you want to send down Cap”, Mark asked, pulling up a screen showing the landscape of the area.

“I’m bringing 20, along with Yuta. Have back up prepared in case we need them.”

“No problem sir.” Mark zoomed in on the screen, counting off the vehicles parked in the spacious front driveway of the massive home.

“There are quite a few cars here. I’m estimating maybe 35-50 people if we include our untimely visitors.”

“Let’s assume that ten of them are potential threats.” Taeyong put in his earpiece and turned the device on. 

“Doyoung, have emergency on standby.”

“Got it. You just make sure you come back in one piece.”

“Always.”

“Please stop before I throw up, I can hear everything you guys are saying”, Jaehyun said, removing his headset. It was bad enough he wasn’t going on the field. He really didn’t want to hear his superiors flirting over their communication devices. Taeyong ignored him and began motioning for the Field Agents to begin their drop.

“One minute until deployment”, Jeno said. 

“I don’t understand why we didn’t just drive here.” Yuta rolled his eyes as he adjusted the straps of his parachute.

“It would’ve drawn too much attention”, Taeyong responded.

“And taking aircraft doesn’t?”

“Fifteen seconds until deployment.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath and relayed everything Jeno taught him. Working controls made him more nervous than being out on the field shooting guns. 

“We’re clear for deployment. Specialist Jung, you may open the doors.”

Jaehyun released the air in his lungs as he put in the code and pressed a button, feeling the air rush in. He felt his anxiety increase, hoping that nothing would go wrong as agents began the jump. 

“You may close it now.”

And relax. 

“You’re doing great Jae. You’re doing great,” Mark said as he paced behind a holographic screen, waiting for it to go online.

“Captain Lee, we’re ready for you to turn on your surveillance lenses whenever you’re ready”, Jeno said through his headset.

_ “On it.” _

The several screens came to life with Taeyong’s view of the outside.

“Agent Nakamoto, we’re ready for surveillance lenses”, Jaehyun stated in the same fashion.

_ “Got it. You know, you sound really cute Jaehyun. Like one of those phone operators from the 20th century.” _

“I’ll show you cute you little-”

“Specialist Jung, please stay focused,” Mark said testily. Jaehyun was going to tell Mark to can it but remembered…

The kid was technically his boss now.

_ “Don’t worry Jung. I plan on asking Sicheng out anyway” _ , Yuta said. Jaehyun groaned while Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Do you think this thing will hold up in the storm Mr. Kim”, Mark asked. 

“It should. We’re not dealing with strong winds so we should be fine,” Jungwoo replied, pulling up a digital weather map for Mark to see. 

“So not only are we dealing with random assassins, but we also have to do it in the rain”, Jaehyun muttered. 

“Hopefully we’ll be done in enough time to avoid having that happen.”

_ “Shit” _ , Yuta exclaimed through his earpiece. 

“Agent Nakamoto, what’s happening”, Mark questioned, concerned with the violent jerking on Yuta’s end. 

_ “Someone’s shooting at us!”  _

“They would have a sniper”, Jeno whispered. 

_ “Specialist Lee, please send back up to avert the situation” _ , Taeyong said. 

“On it.”

“Prepare for deployment in 60 seconds”, Jaehyun called over his headset. 

“First mission and I already have to go in guns blazing”, said one of the backup agents. He was a newly initiated agent, a young man named Na Jaemin. Jaehyun trained him and felt he had oozed potential in the new wave of agents sweeping KI. 

“Don’t get too cocky”, Jaehyun told him.

“Of course.”

“You should probably take your own advice Specialist Jung”, Mark said. “What’s our time?”

“Ten seconds until deployment. And don’t tell me how to live my life.” 

The next group exited the aircraft, putting Jaehyun on edge. They’ve encountered snipers before but whoever this was must’ve been an excellent shooter if Taeyong had to resort to backup.

“Captain Lee, it is highly advisable that you start moving in”, Mark said. 

_ “Group 2 of Team U are moving in on the assailant” _ , Jaemin stated. 

_ “Hold your fire, we’re going in now” _ , Taeyong replied. 

_ “I’m picking up five unidentifiable men holding weapons. It looks like they’re holding everyone hostage _ ”, Yuta said. 

“What are you waiting for then”, Jaehyun said, frowning. “Stop them.”

_ “We can’t just go guns blazing Agent Jung, we don’t know what we’re up against” _ , Taeyong replied testily.

“There’s 20 of you against five Taeyong.”

_ “On the field, you will address me as Captain.” _

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m in the air huh.”

“Both of you cut it out”, Mark yelled. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Can it Jeno.”

The sound of gunfire came through everyone’s devices, silencing the bickering. 

“Find out where that is coming from”, Mark called out. 

“It’s Agent Na’s team sir. Someone opened fire!”

“I thought we told them to hold it!”

_ “One of our agents is down Specialist Lee” _ , Jaemin said over his earpiece. The sound of his heavy breathing filled Jaehyun’s ears, making him uneasy. 

“Agent Na, do not move,'' Mark answered.

_ “I don’t know who this guy is, but he’s good. Really good.” _

_ “Everyone, start moving now! This is a green light situation” _ , Taeyong yelled.

Greenlight. A no mercy assault. Taeyong hardly ever called for those, believing in subduing enemies before killing them. Jaehyun was shocked, knowing that this decision was very out of character for the captain. 

“Dr. Kim, please prepare beds and have medical staff ready”, Jaehyun said. 

_ “We’re preparing them now.” _

The screams and gunshots coming from the inside filled Jaehyun’s ears. Hearing everything from this side was traumatizing. Normally people would prefer this over actually  _ seeing _ the action but to hear it and not be able to do anything physically pained him. 

_ “Fuck” _ , Yuta cried.

“What happened”, Mark asked.

_ “They just...they just killed them.” _

Nothing else was said. Jeno’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. Jungwoo was frozen in his seat while Mark began to pace around nervously.

“Captain Lee, do you copy?”

No answer. Just the sound of guns and screaming.

“Captain Lee, Agent Nakamoto, do you copy?”

Jaehyun stood up abruptly, removing the headset. Jeno raised his eyebrows and watched as the older man began to move to the back of the carrier. 

“What the hell are you doing”, Mark asked.

“I’m going down there.”

“You can’t do that Jaehyun.”

“Yes I can and yes I will. I’m qualified to handle this and from what we can hear, or rather not, the team is in trouble. I’ll handle the inside, you make sure Agent Na’s team is still alive.” Jaehyun pointed at Jeno as he strapped on a parachute.

“Open this now.”

“Yes sir”, Jeno replied, quickly typing away. The bottom opened just enough for Jaehyun to jump. It was arguably stupid, what with his lack of proper gear and weaponry. But his team was in danger and he wasn’t going to sit and listen to them possibly die over a headset. 

He was awful about following the rules but sometimes they were meant to be broken.

The landing wasn’t his best or his smoothest, but Jaehyun was in a rush. There was no time to be graceful in this situation. 

Many of the windows to the house were open, as well as the front door. Clouds of yellow smoke billowed from the openings and several agents stumbled out, some trying to catch their breath and others carrying the bodies of others. Jaehyun didn’t want to find out who had died.

“Where’s Captain Lee”, he said, grabbing a random agent. 

“They’re bringing him out now sir. It’s not looking too good in there.”

“That’s fine.”

Jaehyun ran inside and immediately felt his lungs burn. He couldn’t stop the wave of vertigo taking over his body and the constant need to vomit was present. He didn’t stop until he reached the large dining room. 

“Taeyong! Yuta!”

“Damn it Jaehyun, what the hell are you doing in here”, Yuta called out. 

“Coming to save your ass!”

“Well make yourself useful and help me carry Cap out of here. He’s literally dead weight.” 

Jaehyun walked around the bodies of dinner guests and colleagues, wincing whenever he accidentally stepped on someone. He found Yuta and Taeyong huddled under a table cloth. 

“Jesus Christ.”

Yuta took Taeyong by the arms while Jaehyun grabbed his legs, quickly moving back out. Seeing the older man like this made him disregard the dead bodies littering the floor. 

“You know the Director is going to have your ass once we get back to base”, Yuta asked, eyes tearing up at the smoke in the air. 

“I’m aware and right now I don’t care.”

The emergency team was already moving the injured out of the area, obediently following the orders that Doyoung yelled at them. The dark-haired man’s stressed face fell even more at the sight of the Captain. 

“Please tell me he’s not-”

“No, he’s still alive. He just needs help ASAP”, Yuta said breathing heavily. Doyoung motioned for medical personnel to get Taeyong, already prepared to airlift him. 

“You’re going to need help too.” He glanced at Jaehyun with a raised eyebrow. “Both of you actually.”

“I’ll be fine”, Yuta replied, raising his finger to his earpiece. 

_ “ _ Hey, Mark.” 

_ “Jesus Christ it’s about time. Where are you guys?” _

“Clearing the house. We tried to get people out. There are some casualties.”

_ “And the Captain?” _

“Unconscious but we think he’ll be okay.”

_ “What happened down there” _ , Jeno asked, concerned.

“They set off some gas bombs. Whatever is in that shit really did some damage. Obviously, the Ryu’s are dead, our Captain is out of commission, the bad guys are gone and it’s all going to be a bitch to explain to Director Kwon.”

_ “And Specialist Jung?” _

“He’s here with me.” 

“Not for long”, Jaehyun said. He walked away and took a gun from an agent sitting on the ground with an ice pack. The young man made a noise of protest but immediately shut his mouth when Jaehyun glared at him. 

“And where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“To find the perps duh.”

“Seriously Jaehyun, what is your goal here?” 

The younger man didn’t answer and ran back inside the home. Yuta’s face began turning a bright shade of red. 

“We uh, we have another problem.”

_ “And that is?” _

“Jaehyun went to try and catch whoever the enemy assassin was. He didn’t take any form of communication with him.” Yuta pulled his earpiece out and winced at the stream of expletives coming from the device.

_ “Someone go find Jaehyun”,  _ Mark yelled.  _ “I’m beating his ass once we find him, I swear I am…” _

“I tried to tell him not to go.”

<•>

_ “I’m detecting a few agents still alive” _ , Bermuda said, scanning the area for Hyuck.

“It’ll be fine. The mission is complete and my goal is to move my team out of here. You just keep me alive.”

_ “Got it.” _

Homes massive like this one made missions tricky, especially when one has to navigate the land they reside on. The complex architecture also made it near impossible to engage in a fight without accidentally killing yourself. Donghyuck knew Renjun was going to have a hard time and still cursed Johnny for putting him on sniper duty. 

“How far away am I”, he asked.

_ “Six meters away. The house may be hard to scale.” _

“No worries. I’ll find my way up.”

Hyuck continued running, feeling the air rush past him, doing his best to keep up his momentum. 

_ “Sir, on your right _ !”

Hyuck turned just in time to be tackled to the ground and didn’t waste time in kicking the attacker back before jumping to his feet. 

The other person’s head was down as they wiped a bit of blood from their cheek, a result of the harsh slide against the neatly cut grass. When the man raised his head up, both him and Hyuck stared at each other in realization.

“Well hello there.”

“Can’t say I was expecting to see you again”, Jaehyun answered. 

“I knew you had to be a KI agent, I just knew.” The younger man tilted his head to the side as he looked Jaehyun up and down. “How have you been since our last encounter, Mr. Yoonoh?”

“Don’t start with me, I’m taking you in.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening”, Hyuck said as he took out his gun. 

“Are you going to shoot me this time?”

“You know, I just might.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and began taking careful steps towards Hyuck. 

“Look, I don’t have time for this. I’ll admit, you’re very attractive and in other circumstances, I would show you a good time but you are an enemy of the state. I’m not falling for the bullshit and I don’t want to kill you,” Jaehyun said seriously.

“That’s too bad. Unlike you, I’m not above taking lives doll.”

Hyuck shot at Jaehyun, cursing when the man moved out of his line of sight. Jaehyun rushed him and grabbed the hand holding the gun, slinging him to the ground. The weapon bounced into the other direction, open to be used by either of them.

“You fucking asshole.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Not only are you a twit, but you’re a perv too”, Hyuck said through gritted teeth as he started throwing punches at Jaehyun. A few landed nicely but the man was clearly trained well and held his own. Jaehyun spun Hyuck around and held him against his body, squeezing tighter every time he squirmed around.

“Don’t forget, you came onto me first sweetheart.”

“And I’m starting to regret it!”

Hyuck stomped on Jaehyun’s foot, smirking when the older man cried out in pain. He kicked him in the stomach and put his weight on Jaehyun’s stomach, holding his wrists down. 

“You know”, the older man began. “You’re really strong.”

“Cut it out.”

“Your hair looks nice too.”

“I appreciate it.”

“I kind of have a thing for blondes.”

“And I want you to shut up.”

_ “Sir, the team is starting to move out” _ , Bermuda interrupted. 

“What was that”, Jaehyun asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Jaehyun pushed Hyuck over and sat on top of him, holding him against the ground. He grinned at the scowl on the younger man’s face. 

“You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be.”

“The only thing hard here is you apparently.” Hyuck scoffed in disgust and wrapped his legs around Jaehyun, once again finding himself on top. “I can’t believe you’re getting turned on by this.”

“And you aren’t?”

Hyuck blushed and narrowed his eyes before punching Jaehyun square in the face, knocking the man out. He stood up and shook his head, complaining about the quality of men in this day and age. He couldn’t bring himself to actually harm the man, despite that being a very critical part of his job. Besides, he already took out more than enough people tonight. This would’ve been overkill.

_ “Who was that,” _ Bermuda asked. 

“No one important. He’s just some guy.”

_ “Is he the guy Pampas was talking about?” _

“How the hell...”

_ “You synced us together remember? I will say if that’s the guy from the Gala he sounds hot.” _

“I-”

_ “He is hot isn’t he?” _

“Okay fine, he is. But he’s also not what I was expecting and now I’m disappointed.” 

_ “Most men are.” _

“You’re an AI.”

_ “But I’m not a dumbass.” _

“Just let Johnny know we’re coming. I’m sure he has a few words to say to me.”

_ “Just a few?” _

Hyuck didn’t respond. He already wasted enough time fighting this man. And maybe it did leave him a little hot and bothered but no one had to find that out.

_ “Are you turned on right now?” _

Okay, no one except his AI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So here's the continuation of the last chapter  
> -This is basically what was happening from Jaehyun's end  
> -and a lot of action takes place here  
> -Mark is once again over everyone's bullshit  
> -Jaehyun is already 3000% done. He's also really bad about listening to authority.   
> -Have you ever tried picking up someone who passed out? That shit is hard.   
> -Jaehyun and Hyuck still don't know each other's real names. Something to keep in mind as we move forward.   
> -lots and lots of sexual stuff. The banter won't stop between them (at least, in this sense).   
> -The blondes thing comes from Hyuck having dyed hair in this fic  
> -Bermuda isn't letting Hyuck live this down. Watch her slowly become a JaeHyuck shipper.   
> -Leave a comment. Or two :)


	6. Chapter Five: Slaves to Our Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There would always be a next time.

“Hey, I’m back,'' Mark yelled as he sauntered into his and Jaehyun’s shared apartment. The smell of spicy pork filled the space, making his mouth water.

“How’d everything go,” Jaehyun yelled back.

“Taeyong is still out of commission so we had to move Yuta to his position. Jaemin will be taking over for Yuta and we had to send most of our team to Namjoon’s.”

“Why?”

“International mission. The next target is in Spain and the director needed them to have as much backup as possible.” Mark belly-flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, letting a random drama play in the background.

Ever since the fiasco with the Ryu dinner party, Director Kwon had put a lockdown on Team U. With Taeyong being out came the major shift in responsibilities within the team. It also came with Jaehyun’s suspension for disobeying orders. 

“Well, that sounds cool I guess.”

“Eh, I think it’s a bad call. If anything happens here we’d be short on team members. Calling for backup from Team 7 would be pointless because they’re in the US right now.”

“I thought Director Kwon had Jaebum’s team fly back in?”

“Initially but after the fiasco with the Ryu’s they’ve been put on security detail for the Smith family.”

“The Americans aren’t handling that?”

“When have the Americans handled anything?”

“Fair point.”

Things haven’t been bad since the Ryu incident, but they haven’t been good either. Korean Intelligence was on high alert, pulling out all the stops to make sure their prominent leaders and families were well protected. The initial killing was a warning-whoever these people were posed a real threat to the safety of many. 

KI’s ranking, in Jaehyun’s opinion, has also been fucked. They lost three of their newest agents, Taeyong is out of commission and everyone is having to fill roles they weren’t trained for. It was just a big mess. 

Then there was Haechan…

Yes, he expertly handed Jaehyun’s ass to him but the older man couldn’t find himself to be mad at that. His ‘enemy’ was just too attractive for Jaehyun to even think about the fact that he could kill him without even blinking. 

“What are you gonna do”, Mark asked.

“As far as?”

“As far as being suspended goes. You have to be bored out of your mind.”

Yeah, bored and out of yet another pack of cigarettes. At least being on the job  _ somewhat _ deterred him from his unhealthy habit. 

“I’ll find something to do eventually. For now, I’ll stick with making sure you eat properly.”

“Does that mean the food is ready?”

“Get your butt off the couch and find out.”

  
  


<•>

Jaehyun wasn’t the biggest fan of going out to bars but Mark was already asleep and he was tired of being cooped up in the apartment. He threw back another glass of whiskey, well past the point of wincing at the burn of the brown liquid going down his throat. 

“You need another one”, the bartender asked. Her glowing violet eyes gave away the fact that she was an android and not a living, breathing person. She was very pretty and it sucked that she was just humanoid technology. A shame really. Jaehyun longed for some kind of company outside of his roommate. 

He nodded and stacked the glass with the other empty ones. His face fell at the sight and was disappointed in how much he actually had to drink. 

“What’s the sad face for?”

Jaehyun turned his head to see a very attractive woman sitting a few seats away. She had long dark hair, a dazzling smile, and legs that went on for days. The crimson-colored heels she wore added to her already surprising height and made Jaehyun sweat just a little.

“Just a long night.”

“Seems like it’s been several long nights.”

“I guess you could say that.”

The woman stood up and made her way towards Jaehyun. She smiled once again, this time holding out her hand. 

“Joy.”

“Jaehyun.”

“Are you busy tonight Mr. Jaehyun? Maybe we can talk and get to know each other a little better.”

Jaehyun knew where she was going with this and the offer was too tempting to give up. She looked good. Really good. But the annoying little voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Mark was telling him not to try anything. The one night stand wasn’t worth it. 

“Perhaps I am.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” she began, feigning sadness. She walked past Jaehyun and lightly grazed her nails against his back. “I could've really used the company.”

Jaehyun watched as she left the bar, hips swaying confidently. He cursed under his breath and quickly devoured the shot the bartender set down before following the woman out of the bar. 

There would always be a next time. 

  
  


⛓⛓

  
  


“Imagine their surprise when I cut myself out of the ropes using a butter knife and my big toe.”

“How the fuck did you manage that?”

“What can I say, I’m a natural.”

Hyuck rolled his eyes and resumed working on his motorcycle, grumbling about needing more vacation time.

“What about you Hyuck,” Renjun asked as he wiped the sweat off Hyuck’s forehead with a hand towel. 

“For starters, there’s no way in hell Yukhei could cut himself away with a butter knife. He can barely get the peanut butter jar open.”

“Excuse y-”

“Don’t even. We all know I helped you out of those ropes because your track record with them isn’t the best.” Hyuck looked over the seat of the bike and smirked at the light blush that spread over Yukhei’s cheeks. 

“Shut up.”

“My point exactly.”

“Is there a reason why Yukhei looks like he’s going to throw up?” 

The loud clicking of Park Sooyoung’s tall red heels against the cement floor of the parking garage garnered the attention of the three men in attendance. To the untrained eye, she looked every bit immaculate and fresh. However, to Hyuck’s eye…

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Some townie I found at the old pub in east Itaewon. And no, I didn’t save his number.”

“Unfortunate,” Renjun replied. “Was he any good?”

Sooyoung tiredly walked over to the car Yukhei was perched on and climbed up to sit beside him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Yes but the poor guy probably hasn’t gotten much in a while because he lasted at least ten minutes tops.”

“That’s not  _ too _ bad.” 

“No, but I’m a woman of need. Being around my sisters and you losers every day doesn’t help.” She opened her eyes and frowned at Hyuck. “Did you get laid today?”

“No, and I don’t plan to for a while.”

“Are you still thinking about that KI agent,” Yukhei asked.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe I am.”

He definitely had the handsome man on his mind for quite some time but he wasn’t going to admit that to any of his colleagues. He had to have some power over them. 

“What Donghyuck needs is a real relationship,” Renjun said.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t do relationships, you know that.”

“You’re just afraid of commitment.”

Hyuck glanced up and glared at Renjun before standing up and stepping away from his work. He didn’t have time for this conversation. Not now, not ever.

“Look, our line of work doesn’t allow for relationships to thrive. I don’t know how Johnny and Ten can pull it off but it isn’t for me okay?”

“Hyuck…”

“No, stop it. I don’t want to get into a relationship with anyone when I’ve been doing just fine on my own.”

He ignored Renjun’s pleas to stick around, settling for taking the easy way out by leaving to avoid another argument.

They always ended the same anyway. 

  
  


<•>

  
  


“Listen here punk, I wanna know where Han Liwei is hiding.”

“I don’t know where he is man!”

“Yes, you do!”

“We’re not getting anywhere with this guy Youngho,” Ten said through a yawn. Hyuck was just as tired and was one eye rub away from just killing the annoying brat and moving on.

“He’s the only person that knows.”

“He’s not telling us anything so we’re just beating our own heads in.”

Hyuck rolled his eyes and began strutting in the direction of the young man. He pushed Johnny out of the way and leaned over the hostage, making sure to put minimal distance between their faces.

“I. Want. To. Sleep. You have 30 seconds to speak before I blow your brains out; do I make myself clear?” 

The man tied in the chair stared at Hyuck with eyes wide in fear, mouth opened like a fish out of water. Hyuck looked down to see the man’s pants darkening from urinating on himself.

“That’s fucking disgusting.” He pulled his gun out of the holster and pointed it, making sure it was pressed firmly against his victim’s forehead.

“Okay! Okay! Dr. Chen is hiding out in a condo somewhere in Busan! I’m not sure if it’s in Seomyeon or Yeongdo but I know that Korean Intelligence has him hiding out there after the Ryu’s were murdered!”

Hyuck smiled and gently ran his hand through the guy’s sweaty hair, bending down to nose at his temple.

“See? Now was that so hard doll?”

“Go inform Joohyun of Dr. Chen’s whereabouts,” Johnny said, handing a file over to Ten. 

“Yes, sir.”

The shaky man in the chair started to squirm, even more, panicking over what he had just done.

“I t-told you w-what I know. Can you please let me go? I won’t tell anyone anything I swear!”

“What? No,” Hyuck responded, rolling his eyes at the man. 

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Kill you, duh.”

“Hyuck!”

“I’m just saying!”

The man started crying, letting big wet tears and snot running down. Both Johnny and Hyuck made faces of disgust at the sight of his ugly crying. Hyuck ripped off a piece of the man’s shirt and stuffed it into his mouth before pinching his nostrils closed. 

“Damn, that’s new,” Johnny said nonchalantly.

“I was just tired of listening to his annoying ass crying.”

“Fair.”

“Can you throw that pen over here?”

Hyuck expertly caught the pen Johnny threw and clicked it once before stabbing it through the man’s jugular. 

“Really Hyuck? You couldn’t just wait for him to die? Now we have to clean this up.”

“You’ll be fine. A little manual labor is good for the soul.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hello lovlies! I present to you, another update  
> -This chapter is mostly comedic relief but it also gives some insight to Jaehyun and Hyuck's issues  
> -and yes, I purposely used Sooyoung's stage name for her interaction with Jaehyun. She wouldn't stupidly give her real name out to some rando.   
> -and yes her one night with Jaehyun is going to come up awkwardly in the future  
> -Android bartenders will be a thing of the future, I called it  
> -Hyuck making Yukhei blush? Check  
> -Hyuck's a commitmentphobe  
> -More Suh family bonding over killing dudes to get their jobs done and get some sleep  
> -comments and stuff make me happy :')

**Author's Note:**

> "Why are you starting yet ANOTHER fic if you already have unfinished ones CQ?"   
> "Don't question me, I'm working on the others."  
> -In the meantime... Welcome to another one of my brains random creations. Since I'm also promoting the Jaehyuck agenda, they will be our main couple.   
> -We gotta get the ball rolling with this one and naturally, the first encounter between Jae and Hyuck is a wild one.   
> -If you are new to my content, you'll soon learn that I post little bits of information in the notes for reference.   
> -Comments are helpful and nice! I hope you guys will stick around and I will see you in the next update!


End file.
